The present invention relates generally to fluid spraying systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a tip storage compartment for a handheld fluid sprayer.
Fluid spraying systems are commonly used in a wide variety of applications, from industrial assembly to home painting. Handheld sprayers can be used by a human operator, while automated sprayers are typically used in mechanized manufacturing processes. It is common for handheld sprayers to accept a variety of spray tips configured to produce a variety of distinct spray patterns. During ordinary use, an operator may swap spray tips several times, as necessitated by task. Spray tips that are not in use are easily misplaced, and tend to dry rapidly. Spray tips coated or clogged with dried spray fluids (e.g. paint) can be difficult or impossible to clean. To prevent drying, spray tips are conventionally rinsed immediately after use.